Usuario:RollingGirl~
|} 'єѕтα∂σ ∂є αηιмσ'★ Archivo:Karen_alegre.pngSííí! Ya casi acaban los exámenes! *w* Archivo:Teto_alegre.png 'ѕσвяє мι'★ Hola, soy Sapphi, pero también pueden decirme Angie, o algún otro mote que se les ocurra que sea decente ¬3¬. Se diría que soy una adicta al internet xd Pero más a Wikia c: Me gusta estar distanciada del mundo, ¿problem? :3 Mis gustos? Pokémon, obviamente, es uno de ellos. Me ha gustado desde que no tenía cerebro (Hablo en serio, a los 4 años no tenía mucho cerebro ewe... Aunque es obvio(?). Mi personaje favorito es May, Dawn y Lira. Del manga son Sapphire, Ruby, Blue, Red y Silver. He jugado casi todos los juegos de Pokémon, bueno, los de N64, GBA, y DS excepto el Nobunaga y el NB, aunque en el NB lo único que hice fue pasar por 2da vez la liga ewe. Agradézcanle al primo de mi amiga e-eU. Mi primer juego de Pokémon fue el Azul ò3ó I'm a PokémonGamer desde tiempos inmemoriables (?). Vocaloid, me ENCANTA *O*. Mis Vocaloid favoritos están la tabla. Me considero una GRAN fan, en especial de IA y Len *-*. Harvest Moon, una de mis sagas de videojuegos favoritas nwn. Mis chicas favoritas son Karen, Popuri, Muffy, Celia, Lumina y Elli. Y mis chicos favoritos son Mark, Vaughn, Jack obvio xD, Cliff y Steiner/Skye. A veces suelo ser algo bipolar. En un momento estoy eufórica y en otro puedo ponerme emo o furiosa xddUU. Me encanta fantasear, y mucho. Me gusta tener en mi mente sueños que jamás sucederán y que me ponen tristes *ming*(?). También me super encanta dibujar :3. Aquí mi DeviantArt por si quieren ver mis dibujos ^.^ Bueno, aquí termina la sección, y no olvidéis firmar si han pasado por aquí :3. Ichigo-Chan se despide, ¡Paz! Archivo:Roy_Stamp_By_Darky.png Archivo:We_love_cabras_stamp_by_yen.gif 'Amigos'★ |} {C} Faltan más pero luego continuo .3.U ƒαмιℓια ∂є PE★ Archivo:Cara_de_Weavile_hembra.png Mi mami :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.png Mi muñeco de tortura >83 papi 83 Archivo:Cara_de_Gallade.png Mi hermanito robot 83 Archivo:Cara_de_Raichu_hembra.png Mi hermana gemela 8D Archivo:Cara_de_Dusknoir.png Mi abuelo :D Archivo:Cara_de_Oshawott.png Mi tio =D Archivo:Cara_de_Vaporeon.png Mi cabra hermafrodita(?) tia ^w^ Archivo:Cara_de_Pachirisu_hembra.png Mi ootra hermana nwn 'мιѕ ησνєℓαѕ'★ Teselia Aventurera~ Abandonada Corazón de Johto Pausada El Corazón de Cristal "Reiniciada" Vocaloid's Adventures Comenzando Pokémon School Days Pronto la página principal Amar sin Descanso Pronto capítulos 'мιѕ ѕυвραgιηαѕ'★ *Mis regalos *90 verdades sobre mi 'мι ƒιямα'★ *☆♪Sapphy-chan ^_^ • Messages to Attack o3o♪☆ Archivo:Sneasel_mini.gif 20:24 4 dic 2011 (UTC) *☆♪Sapphy-chan ~ Romeo and mis mensajes o3o♪☆Archivo:Miku_icon.gif 18:56 22 dic 2011 (UTC) *†Marceline ~ The Vampire Queen†Archivo:Marceline_icon.gif 22:08 29 ene 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Erika.gif☆¡єяιкα, ℓα ρяιη¢єѕα αмαηтє ∂є ℓα ηαтυяαℓєzα! ¡υηєтє αℓ ¢ℓυв!☆Archivo:Erika.gif 01:24 16 feb 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Meta_Knight_Sprite.png☆¡Kιяву & Mєтα Kηιgнт! ¡Lσѕ gυαя∂ιαηєѕ ∂є Dяєαм Lαη∂!☆Archivo:Kirby_Sprite.png 22:54 23 feb 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Meiko_icon_by_yen.png☆¡Mєιкσ x Kαιтσ!☆ ♪Cнαηgє мє♪ ☆¡Lєє мι ησνєℓα!☆Archivo:Kaito_icon.gif 16:27 3 mar 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Youmu_Konpaku_Icon.png†Yσυмυ Kσηραкυ† ☆ηιgнт σƒ ∂єѕιяє☆ †Mαяιѕα Kιяιѕαмє†Archivo:Marisa_Kirisame_Icon.png 21:34 21 mar 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Roy_mini_icon.gif†Rσу† †¡Fσя тнσѕє ωнσм ι мυѕт ρяσтє¢т, ι ωιℓℓ ησт ℓσѕє!†Archivo:Roy_mini_icon.gif 02:19 29 mar 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Youki_Akane_icon.gif ☆Yσυкι Aкαηє☆Archivo:Youki_Angel_by_Sapphi.gif♪єℓє¢тяι¢ αηgєℓ♪ Archivo:Youki_Akane_icon.gif 21:23 18 may 2012 (UTC) *♪αη αηgєℓ ιη тнє ∂αякηєѕѕ...Archivo:Youki_Angel_by_Sapphi.gif¿¢αη уσυ ѕтαу ωιтн мє?♪ 15:36 26 may 2012 (UTC) 'мιѕ ρєяѕσηαנєѕ'★ Pokémon: May//Sapphire//Sneasel Pokémon MM: Grovyle Vocaloid: IA UTAUloid: Teto Kasane Touhou: Youmu Konpaku Ys: Olha Kingdom Hearts: Kairi Seitokai no Ichizon: Minatsu Shiina Rosario + Vampire: Kurumu Kurono Green Green: Futaba Kuchiki Fire Emblem: Roy Digimon: Hikari/Kari Kamiya Mirmo Zibang: Kaede Minami Naruto: Hinata Hyuga Sonic: Amy Rose Mario: Princess Peach Sakura Card Captor: Sakura Kinomoto Megaman: Roll/Roll.EXE Dragon Ball: Androide N° 18 The Legend Of Zelda: Princess Zelda//Dark Link Beyblade: Mariah My Little Pony: Applejack Kirby: Kirby Inazuma Eleven: Shawn Frost Mew Mew Power: Zoey Hanson Adventure Time: Marceline Avatar: Katara PowerPuff Girls Z: Buttercup Total Drama Island: Gwen Kaichou wa maid-sama: Misaki Ayuzawa Yu-Gi-Oh!: Tea Gardner Harvest Moon: Karen K-ON: Tsumugi Kotobuki Hamtaro: Lazuli Bakugan: Runo Shugo Chara: Amu Hinamori Animal Crossing: Bianca Dino Rey: Zoe Drake Teen Titans: Starfire Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch: Lady Bat Black Rock Shooter: Chariot Pucca: Pucca Full Metal Alchemist: Winry Rockbell Phineas & Ferb: Candace Duelo Xiaolin: Kimiko Thundercats: Felina Astroboy: Uran/Uranio Doraemon: Shizuka ZatchBell: Tia The Looney Tones Show: Lola 'ѕυвєℓєѕ ℓα єχρєяιєη¢ια'★ link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=196598 Ayúdala a obtener fuerza! Pínchala y la ayudarás =) link=http://www.tupokemon.com/adopcion/index.php?sumarExperiencia=196602' Pínchalo y ayúdalo! ^w^' '¢αη¢ισηєѕ ƒανσяιтαѕ'★ left|300px Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder - Archivo:Len_icon.gif left|300px Meltdown - Archivo:Rin_icon.gif left|300px Electric Angel - Archivo:Miku_icon.gif left|300px Tori no Uta - Archivo:IA_icon_by_Sapphi.gif left|300px Cirno's Perfect Math Class - Archivo:Cirno_icon.png 300px|left Sakura Irodori Hanamankai - Archivo:Kaito_icon.gifArchivo:IA_icon_by_Sapphi.gif left|300px iNSaNiTY - SF-A2 Miki & Kaito left|300px Happy Synthesizer - Archivo:Luka_icon.gifArchivo:Megpoid_icon_by_yen.png left|300px Rolling Girl - Archivo:Miku_icon.gif left|300px Blessed Child - Archivo:IA_icon_by_Sapphi.gif 'ѕєяιєѕ ƒανσяιтαѕ'★ #Pokémon #Mew Mew Power #Thundercats #Seitokai no Ichizon #Mirmo Zibang #Adventure Time #Inazuma Eleven #Kaichou wa maid-sama #My Little Pony #Dino Rey Archivo:Personajes_del_manga_pokemon_especial.gif Archivo:Red_sprite.pngArchivo:Redbanner.pngArchivo:VsRed.png Archivo:Green_sprite_sin_fondo.pngArchivo:Greenbanner.pngArchivo:VsGreen.png Archivo:Blue_sprite.pngArchivo:Bluebanner-2.pngArchivo:VsBlue.png Archivo:Yellow.pngArchivo:Yellowbanner-1.pngArchivo:VS_Yellow.jpg Archivo:Gold_sprite_sin_fondo.pngArchivo:Goldbanner-1.pngArchivo:VsGold.png Archivo:Silver.pngArchivo:Silverbanner.pngArchivo:VS_Silver.png Archivo:Crystal.pngArchivo:Crystalbanner.pngArchivo:VS_Crystal.png Archivo:Ruby_sprite_sin_fondo.pngArchivo:Rubybanner.pngArchivo:Vs_Ruby.png Archivo:Sapphire.pngArchivo:Sapphire_banner.pngArchivo:Vs_Sapphire.png Archivo:Emerald.pngArchivo:Emeraldbanner.pngArchivo:VsEmerald.png Archivo:Platinum.pngArchivo:Berlitzbanner.pngArchivo:VsPlatina.png Archivo:Pearl.pngArchivo:Pearlbanner.png Archivo:Vs_Pearl.png Archivo:Diamond.pngArchivo:Diamondbanner.pngArchivo:Vs_Diamond.png Archivo:Personajes_del_manga_pokemon_especial.gif ¿Te gusta mi usuario? :3 No No está mal Está genial ¡Me encanta! 'ƒιямαѕ'★ *n.n Archivo:Cinccino_NB.gifMe gushtan los gatos de peluche!! =°°= Archivo:Purrloin_NB.gif 23:34 6 dic 2011 (UTC) *Sigue con tus novelas,me encantan! n.n Archivo:Lina icon.png•̊Aihane Lina!Yowane Haku!•̊Archivo:Haku icon.gif 22:59 7 dic 2011 (UTC) Firma para mi manita o3o ◊◊Silver Zorua o3o Déjame un mensaje o...mi Zorua te atacará!◊◊Archivo:Zorua NB.gif 20:58 9 dic 2011 (UTC) *La la la (8) Kawatana~ ¡A la hoguera con ellos!Archivo:Akat Icon.png 13:07 10 dic 2011 (UTC) :3 *para alguien que acabo de descubrir que es mi hermana e.e ☆Akat-chan =D Mensajes aquí ☆Archivo:Purrloin NB.gif 00:35 16 dic 2011 (UTC) *No soy tu muñeco de torturas D8 --Archivo:Len icon.gif[[Usuario:Totodile7|'' Len ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''Kagamine,¿Algo que decir :3?]] 21:49 20 dic 2011 (UTC) Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 20:00 25 dic 2011 (UTC) *Archivo:Luka_icon.gifLuka&MikuArchivo:Miku_icon.gif 17:36 29 dic 2011 (UTC) *Sapphiiii May 2000 ¡Voz Agua Perla! 17:56 12 ene 2012 (UTC) *Hijaa ccccccccccccccccc: αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 19:52 27 ene 2012 (UTC) *Firmo o3o ☆Renée Roberts~ Mew Zakuro♥~Archivo:Zakuro.jpg 01:00 4 feb 2012 (UTC) *No me tienes en amigos, sobrina mala (?) Archivo:Reshiram_icon.pngуσωαηє нαкυArchivo:Haku_icon.gifℓα нιנα ∂є вℓαη¢σArchivo:Arceus_icon.png 20:32 4 feb 2012 (UTC) *Firmo! (Tota no me tienes en amigos *baby face* (?)) Archivo:Icon Amu Hinamori (2).png Kαяυ Cнαη~ Hαвℓα Cσηмιgσ! Archivo:Icon Amu Hinamori.png 17:37 09/02/2012 (UTC) *¡¡Mola tu user!! [[Usuario:DARKRAINHOA|'I was here']][[Usuario Discusión:DARKRAINHOA| Were you here?]] 14:15 17 mar 2012 (UTC) *Como mola tu user! espero que algún día el mío mole tanto >///< un beso Sapphi :D Krlclpz 16:17 18 mar 2012 (UTC) *Marchando firma K-Chan (?) lol, *cara pocky* (? ιƒ нє ωєяє α gιяℓ... нє ωσυℓ∂ вє like мє... ℓα∂у Mк 15:18 22 mar 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Lapis_icon.gifLapis~☆Lazuli~Archivo:Lazuli.gif 23:22 10 abr 2012 (UTC) *Estreno firma Roy-San :3 мαятн... тнє ℓιттℓє ρяιη¢є σƒ αℓтєα ♥ 17:42 14 abr 2012 (UTC) *--[[Usuario:PKMNTrainerRojo|'Rojo']] ·''' '''Talk to me or die! D8 19:38 25 abr 2012 (UTC) *e.e,de nuevo repito,no soy tu muñeco de torturas >.>! (?[[Usuario:Totodile7|'' Shadow ]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |''Algo que decir...?]] 11:05 27 may 2012 (UTC) *Archivo:Gallade_mini.gifMarco-kun ~ ¡I was here!Archivo:Lucario_mini.gif 18:29 27 may 2012 (UTC)